gotmpfandomcom-20200215-history
House Yronwyne (The Grand Campaign Season Two)
This is the historical information page for House Yronwyne of Season Two of The Grand Campaign. Founding of House Yronwyne House Yronwyne was founded on July 1, 8201. This came about as the result of a dispute between two halves of the Yronwood family (The Arbor side and the Stoneway side). The Arbor Yronwoods took up arms with King Rodrik "Ironheart" of House Baratheon when Matarys Blackfyre tamed Vhagar and, with many lords of the realm, declared war for his claim on the throne. The Stoneway Yronwoods sided with the rebellion that sought to place Matarys on the Iron Throne of Westeros.Following the war's completion, King Rodrik requested that Lord Yandry Yronwood of The Arbor attend him in a private meeting. Lord Yandry attended the meeting and for his services and sacrifices in the war, granted him writ to found a new great house and to take The Arbor and its titles as their ancestral lands. Lord Yandry remained in the capital for several days while contemplating what he should do. Six days after King Rodrik gave writ to found a new dynasty, Lord Yandry returned to the king and announced that he and his kin would be known henceforth as members of House Yronwyne. He also requested that the king allow the first official head of the house to be his father, Lord Franklyn whose mother was the last Redwyne to hold The Arbor, and that he also be counted posthumously as a member of House Yronwyne. The king gave his assent. When asked why he chose Yronwyne, Lord Yandry said, "I cannot ignore that I was once a Yronwood and I can embrace that I am part Redwyne." House Yronwyne's Diplomatic Status with Other Houses The following is a short breakdown of House Yronwyne's diplomatic status with some of the other houses of Westeros. House Baratheon House Yronwyne owes its existence to King Rodrick of House Baratheon. As a result, House Yronwyne is loyal to the Baratheon who is best suited to lead. Lord Lewyn of House Yronwyne does not support Torrhen of House Baratheon as the King of Westeros; instead he has thrown his support behind Prince Aegor. House Chester When House Chester was ruled by Lord Garlan, relations between House Chester and House Yronwyne were strong and steady. Lord Garlan was a solid and capable leader and administrator of a newly reunited Reach. He did much to strengthen the Reach and improve relations with many of the Reach's noble houses. Lord Garlan even went so far as to name Lord Yandry Yronwyne his Regent. However, when Lord Garlan died and was succeeded by his son, Lord Colin, relations between Houses Chester and Yronwyne started to worsen. Lord Colin was cruel to his vassls and was oftentimes accused of sloth. Lord Colin stuttered and got angry when someone spoke for him, to prevent him from suffering the stutter when unnecessary. Despite the waning relationship between the two houses, Lord Colin did not change his Regent. Lord Colin died of bad health after only ruling for 12 years and his son, Lord Cliffyrd, ascended to his titles at only 6 years old. Fearing that Lord Cliffyrd would be just as bad as his father had, several of the Lords and Ladies of The Reach approached Lord Regent Yandry and expressed their concern. After some discussion, the consensus of the group was that Lord Yandry should assume control of The Reach. A coalition, including some Lords and Ladies from outside of The Reach, declared war for Yandry's new claim on The Reach. The war was short lived, however, when the Hand of the King, Lord Edrick of House Stark, demanded that Lord Yandry and his coalition stand down from their war and keep the King's Peace or face being branded a traitor to the realm. Lord Yandry declared a White Peace with Lord Cliffyrd. With Lord Yandry's death and his grandson, Lord Lweyn, assuming the titles of House Yronwyne, the relations between House Yronwyne and House Chester have not declined or improved, for the moment. House Roxton The Houses Yronwyne and Roxton have a healthy and strong relationship. The Lady Irya Roxton, wife of Lord Yandry and grandmother of Lord Lewyn, was the first person to bring both houses closer together. She did so successfully. During and immediately after the Baratheon Succession War, Houses Yronwyne and Roxton still stand as strong allies. House Martell House Yronwyne is not currently in a healthy relationship with House Martell. The primary reason for the negative relationships between the two houses involve the initial support Dorne showed for Prince Aegor Baratheon, behind whom Lord Lewyn Yronwyne and Lord Normund IV Roxton threw their support in exchange for assurances they would both me escalated to Lords Paramount of a divided Reach. Shortly after treaties of support were signed and a Declaration of War issues to the crown, Princess Lia of Dorne transferred her support to Prince Maric Baratheon. With Prince Maric already being supported by Lord Cliffyrd of House Chester, the Lord Paramount of the Reach, Lords Yronwyne and Roxton were informed their support would be rewarded in other ways. Lord Lewyn was dissatisfied with how the alliance was handled and it will, most likely, take some time for the sour taste to leave his mouth. Heads and other Notable Members of House Yronwyne The following consists of a brief information for those who have been the Head (Title Holder) of House Yronwyne, or are otherwise notable for their actions or contributions. Lord Franklyn Yronwyne Born October 16, 8139 and died comatose in bed on May 28, 8193 at the age of 54. He was the first Yronwyne (posthumously) to inherit the High Lordship of The Arbor and subsequently ruled for nearly 33 years. His mother, Lady Alla Redwyne, was the last Redwyne to rule over The Arbor. He was the second son of Lord Anders Yronwood, the High Lord of Stoneway. He married twice. His first wife was the Lady Masha Butterwell of Esgaroth who died at just 15 of pneumonia and having no children with Lord Franklyn. His second wife was the Lady Jynessa Yronwood, a distant cousin of Lord Franklyn. Lady Jynessa bore five children with Lord Franklyn. (( Once compiled, information about Lord Franklyn's reign will go here. )) Lord Yandry "Old Reliable" Yronwyne Born on December 5, 8161 and died after a period of illness on December 30, 8227 at the age of 66. He is the actual founder of House Yronwyne after a dispute between him and the High Lord of Stoneway, a Yronwood, caused a deep rift between the two halves of the family. He inherited the High Lordship of The Arbor after his father's death on May 28, 8193. His rule would see the Kingdom of Westeros enter a turbulent war for the Iron Throne when Matarys Blackfyre would press for it. Lord Yandry sided with King Rodrik Baratheon, rather than with the rebel coalition. As a result of his steadfast and constant support throughout the war, King Rodrik awarded Lord Yandry a sum of 4,000 gold. Lord Yandry commanded the center during the final battle of the war, commonly referred to as the Blackfyre Rebellion, in Catswold which is part of the High Lordship of Oceanroad. He engaged a superior foe numbering nearly 60,000 troops with his army of just over 7,000 troops with the only intention being to delay the rebels long enough for allied reinforcements to arrive. Nearly a three days after Lord Yandry's troops engaged and harassed the rebel forces, delaying their departure by a great deal, allied forces arrived and immediately engaged the enemies. The Lords that arrived with the reinforcements deferred command of the engagement to Lord Yandry. The battle was over quickly once the troops arrived and ended the rebellion. After the war ended, Lord Yandry attended an audience with King Rodrik. During this audience, King Rodrik would grant Lord Yandry writ to found his own house out of respect and admiration for what the Lord of The Arbor had done and lost during the war. King Rodrik would also joke at the victory feast that the war would likely have lasted longer if Lord Yandry "Old Reliable" hadn't sacrificed his troops to delay the rebels. The nickname would stick and Lord Yandry would be known popularly as "Old Reliable", indicating his steadfast loyalty to King Rodrik. Lord Yandry's efforts during the war would also see the High Lordship of The Westmarch granted to the Yronwyne family on June 11, 8201 by Lord Paramount Garlan of the Southern Reach. The next 22 years would see little of note happen that involved The Arbor or its masters. On July 16, 8224, a faction of The Reach declared war against Lord Cliffyrd of House Chester to replace the 6 year old Lord Paramount with the Lord Regent, Yandry. The war was short lived, however, when the Hand of the King, Lord Edrick Stark, demanded that Lord Yandry and his allies stand down and declare a White Peace, or be branded as traitors to the realm. Lord Yandry did as Lord Edrick commanded. Shortly after this war, Lord Yandry became ill. The illness would come and go for the next three years until his death. Lord Dagos Yronwyne Born on October 19, 8180 and died during personal combat with Steffon Yew on May 2, 8205 at the age of 25. Lord Dagos Yronwyne was the son of Lord Yandry "Old Reliable. He was expected to bring House Yronwyne even more honor, glory and notoriety than his father had. This was cut short, however, when Lord Dagos made an offhanded remark about Steffon Yew's betrothed while he was drinking Arbor Gold at a wedding feast in the Southern Reach. Dagos' death did not come before he fathered a son, Lewyn. "Those fools. Wasting troops on sieges when they should have been destroying the armies within range. We gave the the crown time to mobilize its troops into an area near Tumbler's Falls in Atranta." - Lord Lewyn Yronwyne's answer when asked why Maric's forces lost the war. Lord Lewyn Yronwyne Born on October 23, 8199 and died of the Bloody Flux on March 21, 8256 at the age of 57. He inherited the High Lordship of The Arbor and the High Lordship of The Westmarch from his grandfather, Lord Yandry. Little Lewyn lost his father at 6 years old, and those around him would say that it most definitely affected him. His tutors would explain to Lord Yandry, Lewyn's grandfather, that teaching the boy was near impossible. As a result, Lord Yandry started to treat Lewyn more like a son, than as a grandson. At a young age, everyone began noticing Lewyn's natural looks; he would be described as extremely attractive by many men and women; both married and unmarried. Lewyn has no great skill in any real area, however, he is, at best, an average military commander. He is also a somewhat capable administrator and has brought The Arbor a decent increase in business through various marketing programs he has engaged his agents in in foreign ports. He would engage Magister Qarro Myrakis of Pentos in a contracted Pentoshi trade post. This move saw a small, but noticeable, increase in revenues for House Yronwyne almost immediately. After a few years, though, the income increased to a more noticeable amount. Following the conclusion of the Baratheon Succession War, in which Lord Lewyn sided with first Aegor and then Maric Baratheon, Lord Lewyn was called to the new capital of Westeros, The Twins, for the judgment of the crown. While issuing the punishments to the various Lords and Ladies who supported the rebellion, King Torrhen--who was no longer under a regency--said the following to Lord Lewyn as he was kneeling in front of the throne, "In recognition of your grandfather, Lord Yandry "Old Reliable" and his service to my father in times of great need, I am fining you 500 Gold Dragons and transferring vassalage of your House and Lands to fall directly under the crown." The the king leaned forward and in a voice low enough for only Lewyn to hear, added, "Such remembrance will not save your house from such an action again." Then, loud enough for most of the court to hear, Lewyn nodded and replied, "Your justice is both kind and merciful, Your Grace. I will remember it." Within a year of the judgments being dispensed, the realm fell to a level of stability it hadn't seen in a while. King Torrhen approached Lord Lewyn, who was decently connected throughout Westeros, and informed him of his appointment to the Small Council as the Master of Whispers. Some years later, during a routine visit to The Arbor to check on his family's holdings, Lord Lewyn contracted the Bloody Flux, he died not long after. He ruled for 29 years. Lord Alleras "the Honorable" Yronwyne Born on September 15, 8220 and currently holds the titles of House Yronwyne. The oldest son born to Lord Lewyn Yronwyne quickly became known to many people as a patient and charitable man. After assuming the mantle of High Lord of The Arbor and High Lord of The Westmarch, he was also known as a honorable and kind man. When Lord Lewyn died of the Bloody Flux, a trial had been in progress to hear the evidence against Lord Rycherd Chester, for conspiring with House Blackfyre of New Valyria against the Iron Throne of Westeros. As the Master of Whispers for King Torrhen, Lord Lewyn collected the evidence and submitted it to the judges to decide Lord Rycherd's fate. With his father's death, King Torrhen called upon the new head of House Yronwyne, Lord Alleras, to assume his father's role as judge. Lord Alleras was intimately familiar with all of the proceedings as he helped his father review it and confirm its authenticity, so as not to put Lord Rycherd on trial for something he didn't actually do. When the judges were called for their verdicts, Lady Lyanna Stark did not believe the evidence was proof enough of Lord Rycherd's treason. While Lords Alleras Yronwyne and Lord Gaston Tully believed the evidence sufficient to warrant punishment. When called upon for a suitable punishment, Lord Alleras said he believed that Lord Rycherd should be banished to the Wall and that his heir should assumed all the titles and holdings of House Chester. Many were openly surprised by this ruling, citing that it would have been a perfect opportunity for Lord Alleras to advance his house to a Lordship Paramount. After that, he commonly became known as Lord Alleras "the Honorable" Yronwyne. With the 100th anniversary of House Yronwyne ruling The Arbor fast approaching, Lord Alleras has given orders to begin preparations for a large feast, a tournament and summer fair to be held in The Arbor. Notable Wars or Engagements in which House Yronwyne Participated The following is a catalog, albeit condensed as much as possible, in which the notable wars or engagements that House Yronwyne participated in directly or indirectly. The Baratheon Succession War During the succession crisis Lord Lewyn threw his support behin Prince Aegor Baratheon, still serving as a loyal man to House Baratheon, but not completely comfortable with a Stark ruling the Kingdom of Westeros, in all but name, for 16 years until King Torrhen came of an age to rule in his own right. Should Prince Aegor win, Lewyn Yronwyne would be made the Lord Paramount of a Southern Reach with much more extensive lands than it had previously had. The Northern Reach would go to Lord Normund IV Roxton. Shortly after the war for Prince Aegor Baratheon's claim was started, the Princes Aegor and Maric discussed their wars. Maric convinced Aegor to join with him and as a result, Aegor's promises to Houses Yronwyne and Roxton would not be honored. Lewyn was angered as the current Lord Paramount of the Reach, Lord Cliffyrd of House Chester, was also supporting Prince Maric's claim on the Iron Throne of Westeros. When the Princes Baratheon, Princess Lia Martell of Dorne, Lord Paramount Selwyn III Tarth of the Stormlands, Lord Paramount Jaime "Silverhair" Lannister of the Westerlands, Lord Paramount Cliffyrd Chester of the Reach, Lord Lewyn of The Arbor and Lord Normund IV "the Chaste" Roxton of the Oceanroad all met for a war council, Lord Lewyn spoke for a straightforward campaign. Assault the armies of the crown to prevent them from consolidating their forces. The Princes Baratheon and Princess Lia of Dorne all spoke against such a plan of action and instead opted for prolonged sieges of the holdings of Lord Damon Lannister of the Golden Tooth--who had become quite powerful in the Westerlands. With it clear that Lewyn Yronwyne was dissatisfied with the change in alliance forced upon him and the plans for how the war would be fought, he was sent to siege whatever lands his troops could in the Isles of Orys, the Crownlands. Lewyn did this and successfully sieged down Sealskin Point while the war was waged on the main land. The forces supporting Prince Maric Baratheon sieged many holdings down, but did not win the war. Rebel forces never engaged the crown forces in direct combat, until the ultimate battle of the war. At the final battle of the war, the Battle of Tunbler's Falls in Atranta, rebel forces engaged crown forces and lost. The crown sent nearly 180,000 men to fight the battle of Tumbler's Falls, while the rebel forces sent nearly 185,000 men; Lewyn's 11,000 men never participated in the final battle; though he lost several thousand to sieges and skirmishes on the Isles of Orys. The crown had the advantage of distance from their armies to Tumbler's Falls, while the rebels sent their troops in waves. Newer troops met worn and ragged troops and were immediately assaulted by both the crown's forces and the poor morale of the other rebels. When the battle and its subsequent skirmishes were over and the dead tallied, the crown lost nearly 90,000 men while the rebel forces were decimated, losing nearly 140,000 men. The rebels suffered a resounding defeat and submitted themselves for the judgment of the crown. Titular Succession of House Yronwyne The following are those who have been the head of House Yronwyne and held its ancestral titles. Family Tree of House Yronwyne The following is a truncated family tree for House Yronwyne. To save space, only those who have held the titles of House Yronwyne and their spouse/children will be displayed and the ancestral parents of the first Lord of House Yronwyne. It shows the direct inheritance of the titles of House Yronwyne and only shows the siblings or children of title holders.